‘Must’ shows on IBC 13
April 3, 2015 Michelle Vito as Princess Charm, Erich Gonzales of Two Sides of Ana and Mario Maurer of Miss Universe Queen Four of the hottest hits debuted this April on IBC-13 as the home of top-rated shows and popular brightest and hottest stars of the network continues for this summer season. What about the copycats and compete with the teleseryes of the two networks?, so we choose our positioning to be a sports programming, and feel-good habit and good drama entertainment. That’s our personality as a network and that differentiates us from the rest. PBA and NBA is doing very well and the drama shows we've introduced are well received. Revenue-wise, we grew by 25 percent and we’re very good about it. Teen kontrabida Michelle Vito is now the daytime princess will star Princess Charm, a romantic teen fantasy series premieres April 6, from Monday to Friday at 3:15 p.m. They joined by Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares and Kobe Paras, directed by Mark Reyes. Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime and this time will be starring the role as Ana in the local version of the 2006 hit Mexican telenovela Two Sides of Ana, also premiering April 6, from Monday to Friday at 9 p.m., together with Jason Abalos and Cesar Montano, directed by Mac Alejandre. The hottest Koreanovela on primetime TV like Only You, My Love (10:15 p.m.), which is top-billed by Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon. Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. Thai superstar Mario Maurer will host the reality beauty show called Miss Universe Queen every Saturday nights at 9:30 p.m. premieres April 11 will offer the beauty pageant with the crown of P1 million pesos. News programming movements from Media ng Bayan: Monday to Friday led by the network's morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? at 5 a.m. to 7:45 a.m. hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria, Dr. Edwin Bien and Cheska Garcia-Kramer, the unique teleradyo RadyoBisyon at 10:30 a.m. which are anchored by Francis Cansino from DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Vivienne Gulla from RPN and Maria Arra Perez from PTV, the high-rating and longest-running primetime newscast Express Balita anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go at 6:30 p.m. News Team 13, anchored by Jess Caduco and Czarinah Lusuegro, airs at 11:30 p.m., and Express Balita Weekend (Saturdays 12 midnight and Sunday nights at 8 p.m.) anchored by Vincent Santos and Cathy Eigenmann. When the network's current affairs programs will also be occupy timeslots shift in other networks, it remain on late-nights; Vincent Santos’ Linawin Natin on Monday, Cathy Eigenmann’s tele-magazine show Good Take on Tuesday, Randy David’s public service talk show about forum Forum ni Randy on Wednesday, Cheska Garcia-Kramer’s travel show Travel and Trade on Thursday and Atty. Batas Mauricio's Kakampi Mo Ang Batas on Friday go a 12 midnight and Ben Tulfo’s investigative public service program Bitag on Saturday at 5:30 p.m. Kids gets a treat as IBC presents anime every mornings with Ghost Fighter (9:30 a.m.) on Monday to Friday, Akazukin Chacha (8 a.m.) and Sailor Moon Crystal (8:30 a.m.) on Saturday, and Super Pig (7:30 a.m.) and C''yborg Kurochan'' (8:30 a.m.) on Sunday. In doing so, the network avoided competing with the animes of ABS-CBN and GMA and getting the programming slot dominated by the noontime shows and teleseryes. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse at 7 a.m. and KapinoyLand at 7:30 a.m. Saturday and the youth-oriented kiddie show Y2K: Yes to Kids at 9 a.m. on Saturday, and the world's Nickelodeon animation The Fairly OddParents (weekdays 8:30 a.m.) and SpongeBob SquarePants aired at 9 a.m. on weekdays and 9;30 a.m. on Saturday). IBC-13 offers a Pinoy cinema in Pinoy blockbuster screening: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (Sunday 10:30 a.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.) for the Pinoy action movies. For those into sports, IBC-13 has programs featuring the most popular sports fans ranging from basketball and boxing. For the country’s favorite basketball games, IBC has PBA, Saturday from 3:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. NBA, every Saturday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon. Daily noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday, 12:15 to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday 12 noon to 3 p.m.) hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society, joined by the co-host Jodi Sta. Maria, Rica Peralejo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Antoniette Taus, Alfred Vargas and Bela Padilla, considered that remains the #1 feel-good noontime show. The afternoon dramas continues to be threaten by its competitors by the two hit series will touched the heart: Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista reigning the role as Anna Luna (2:30 to 3:15 p.m.), considered that remains as the children's #1 afternoon teleserye, to be joined by Rodjun Cruz, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque and the children's adventure series for 5 pirates Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (4 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.) starring the Kapinoy child actors Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Izzy Canillo and Gerald Pesigan with Sam Pinto. Starting March 23, TreseBella (under Asian Television Content), IBC-13 has the highest-rated telenovela with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content Siempre te Amare (4 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.) which is starred by the hottest telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo and La Tempestad (10:45 p.m.). Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo and Anja Aguilar I Want More: Richard Yap's game show The Weakest Link (Monday to Friday, 5 p.m. to 5:45 p.m.), the dance music show DMZ-TV (Saturday, 6 to 7 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891) hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio, multi-awarded and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz (Sundays, 7 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo hits the ratings game, Nadine Lustre’s teen drama anthology Sandy’s Romance (Saturdays, 7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) featuring a romantic 'kilig' love stories, the long-running singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8:30 p.m.) hosted by Anja Aguilar and Dingdong n’ Lani (Sundays, 9:45 p.m. to 10:30 p.m.) hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach As for IBC-13 tops the ratings game with the long-running feel-good primetime series - Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador's hottest and phenomenal feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45 to 6:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful fantaseryes with Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce; and the primetime Action Prince AJ Muhlach's crime-fighting, feel-good and action-packed superserye of all time Voltron Man (7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) remains one of the most successful actionseryes for the superhero, together with Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. Meanwhile, the much-awaited teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 to 9:15 p.m., starting last March 16), starring the Optimum Teleserye Queen Claudine Barretto as the lead role, to be joined by the newest Kapinoy star Albert Martinez and the Teleserye King Diether Ocampo. Ramon Bautista with puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; and Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon Top-rating comedy programs aired on primetime slot: Sic O’Clock News (weeknights 9:45 p.m.), anchored by Ramon Bautista, puppets Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; longest-running and top-rating feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday nights at 7 p.m.), topbilled by the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the veteran actor Richard Yap with Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce; and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television’s Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (Saturday 10:15 p.m.) brings back to the original TODAS star and comedian Joey de Leon who they joined together with Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Melanie Marquez, Hans Mortel, Carlos Agassi, Sam Pinto and Bobby Yan. 'NEW SCHEDULE' Time: ABS-CBN vs. GMA-7 vs. IBC-13 *05:45 to 06:30 PM Inday Bote vs. My Love from the Star vs. Janella: A Teen Princess (No. 1) *06:30 to 07:45 PM TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras vs. Express Balita (No. 1) *07:45 to 08:30 PM Dream Dad vs. Pari Koy vs. Voltron Man (No. 1) *08:30 to 09:15 PM Forevermore (No. 1) vs. Once Upon A Kiss vs. Maghihintay Sa'yo *09:15 to 09:45 PM Bridges of Love (No. 1) vs. Second Chances vs. Two Sides of Ana *09:45 to 10:00 PM Aquinto & Abunda Tonight (No. 1) vs. Tim Yap Show vs. Sic O'Clock News *10:00 to 10:45 PM Unforgettable Love vs. Empress Ki vs. Only You, My Love (10:15 PM) (No. 1)